


Let's please ourself. (Go nsfw art)

by Lychoubi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychoubi/pseuds/Lychoubi
Summary: "Almost 6000 years waiting for you to come back..."Top Crowley, big thirsty ineffable husbands, bite.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 211
Kudos: 1068





	1. Atlantis : the lost Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Almost 6000 years waiting for you to come back..."
> 
> Top Crowley, big thirsty ineffable husbands, bite.


	2. Sleeping Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus of my old "soft nsfw bonus" of my Sleeping Hearts comic...xD
> 
> "When their hearts finally meet..."
> 
> Switching husbands, little teasing, Victorian, sideburn(yes it's really important! xP)

* * *


	3. One time in rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure they invented all the Aphrodisiac in oysters things to cover themself!
> 
> hidden, outdoor, masturbation


	4. Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era choose by followers on insta... Obviously for the chains x3
> 
> Teasing, chains, bottom Crowley


	5. Atlantis : the lost omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lover before the fall of heaven...
> 
> Top Az, tatoo, established relationship.


	6. Moulin Rouge AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poet's panic.
> 
> Moulin Rouge Movie, Masturbation, Femme Crowley (or not, you choose ^^)


	7. Angel needs love Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus and part 03 of my Angel needs love comic <3
> 
> comic, switching husbands and Looooooove!


	8. Anniversary lockdown picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus from my little anniversary illustration x3
> 
> Hungry Angel, Blowjob

* * *


	9. The painter and his muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus of my little no contexte "The painter and his muse" comics
> 
> Top Crowley desperately in love and caring Az.


	10. Atlantis : The Lost Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley in canon AtlantisTLO -> Patient sweetheart.  
> Crowley in nsfw AtlantisTLO -> hasty beast.  
> me -> ??????? x'D
> 
> Top Crowley, in water, kiss, love


	11. In the devil' Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian, sideburns, top Crowley and little tiny bit of angst, sorry >3<


	12. In the nunnery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a little challenge did between other nsfw artists <3 The theme this week was public sex x3
> 
> Bottom Crowley, little miracle


	13. Victorian first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is not sure of what he can or should do. He need some help x3
> 
> New prompt : "first time".  
> I already did some ineffable first time. Sleeping heart, Burning Goo, Angel needs love and... wait! This one is spoilers 😏
> 
> So I just did a soft first touch because I'm in soft need. And victorian just because xP


	14. Angel needs love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One panel teasing of the nsfw comics you can have with Yhe "Angel needs love" book 😏❤😏❤😏❤  
> Preorder open now https://www.etsy.com/fr/shop/ChoulyShop
> 
> The full comic is only for sale with AnLbook or pdf x3


	15. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive stretches mark <3


	16. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week #southernpansydiiys was "praise".   
> I wanted to do the "following" part of the Angel needs love when Az give nickname to Crowley x3


	17. In the devil' Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "monster crowley" / Fem!Az / Prompt for the southernPansydiiys "double penetration"


	18. Monster Crowley Devil'Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil' Skin preorder will start tomorrow, So I'm gonna tease at least one of the pic from the Erotica Bonus x3
> 
> Monster Crowley/Fem!Az/Double penetration


	19. Bottom up! Zine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my pieces for the Bottom up! zine <3  
> I'm so happy to finally be able to share this because the Bottom Az one is really one of my fav! x3


	20. Nanny and Gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here my nsfw piece for the Anti-christmas zine.  
> It was a colab with Mirach story <3 
> 
> You can find their work here

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271685?view_adult=true>


	21. Love and Lust zine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little participation to the "Aziraphale Love and Lust Through the Ages" zine <3  
> This drawing feel so old for me now x'D


End file.
